one sided love
by Urs angel
Summary: You get to know about real culprit n from where the journey of love begins


I m back guys ...sorry i was very busy ..

In bureau

(While Everyone was busy with sania's case nobody notice where was purvi )

( Meanwhile , purvi gain consciousness ,

she realised she was tied up with the chair in dark room where there was only water upto her ankle )

Purvi : help me ... please help ...koi hai ...

( shouting ) please help me. koi haii

( some men entered in the room)

Man 1 : chup kar , yahaan tumhe koi sunne wala nhii hai (laughing)

Purvi : kon tum log aur mujhe iss tarah bandh kar kyu rakha .

Man 2 : achha sawaal hai , boht achha sawaal hai .(laughing)

purvi : dekho ,tum log shayd jaante nhi ki

main ek Cid officer hoon , aur mujhe dhundhte hue mere baaki saathi bhi yahaan aate hi honge ...woh tumhe chondenge nhii..

Man 1 : (laughing ) 4 din ho gye tumhe yahaan ,abhi tak toh koi aaya nhi .

purvi : ( shocked ) kya ,4 din se tumhe mujhe yahaan bandh kar rakha hai .

Man 2 : haan .

purvi : ( slightly smiling ) tum log shayad daya sir ko nhi jaante ,unka ek thapad tumhare daanton se piano bhaja sakta hai

{ both men were laughing )

Man 1 : wohi daya jo , jiski hamari sania madam se engagement hui hai ...

{ Purvi was shocked }

Purvi : ye kya bakwas hai ...tum log jhoot bol rhe ho

Man 2 : zara isse photo toh laake dikhana

( Purvi saw Photos , she was now totally heartbroken )

{ They went from there}

Purvi : { talking to herself ) sir aap aisa kaise kaise_ kar sakte_ ho

{ After sometime }

purvi : mujhe yahaan se nikalna hoga ,kisi bhi tarah .

{ she tried her level best to escape and with some difficulty ,she is able escape from the room}

She went outside to find exit ..but she was unable ... She listened someone talking about sania .

Meanwhile here daya was engaged with sania as sania somehow convensed him .

(At Daya 's home )

sania : Thank you daya ,agar tum mujhse engagement nhi karte toh shayd ye society mujhe jeene nhi deti . you know jaise log mere character par ungli utha rhe the ki main bina shaadi k kaise tumhare saath hoon .

Daya : kaisi baat kar rhi ho. I m your friend

waisi bhi mujhe kisi na kisi se shaadi toh karni hi thi

( suddenly abhii call daya to come to bureau as their is emergency )

( In bureau )

Daya : Kya hua abhii , sab theek hai na .

( worried tone )

Abhijeet : kuch theek nhi hai

Daya : mtlb .

Pankaj : mtlb purvi kidnapped ho gyi hai

Daya. : what ???? ( shocked)

Acp : aur hum sab apne log ki itni fikar kar rhe the ki jo hamare saath har mushkil waqt mein tha uski fikar karna bhul gye

( IN A TAUNTING WAY TO DAYA )

( Tarika was trying to call her but it was switched off while pankaj was trying to trace her location )

( 5 mins later , Police came .)

Inspector : hello acp sir .

Acp : Hello inspector , aap yahaan ??

Inspector : maafi chahte hain , but ek taqleef deni thi .

acp : kahiye ..

Inspector : woh hum yahaan. Senior inspector .daya ko girftaar karne aaye hai

{ Everyone was shocked ,even daya himself , by hearing this }

Abhijeet : par kyu inspector , aisa kya kiya hai daya ne .

Inspector : He is a smuggler .

( Everyone was shocked )

pankaj. : aapko zaroor koi galat fehmi hui hai sir , daya sir aur smuggling door se connection nhi hai .

Tarika. : exactly .

Daya. : Kya aap ye ussi smuggling ki baat kar rhe hai jo news mein aayi thi ..woh group tha smugglers ka .

Inspector : ji , aur aapne iss kaam ko anjaam dene ki poori koshish ki .

Daya : Maine kuch nhi kiya hai , ye aap kya

keh rhe hai

Inspector : we have proof , ye drugs aapki car se mili hai ( showing white powder in a packet )

( Everyone was very disappointed ,they don't have any other option)

{Meanwhile here those man were ordered that they have to leave as soon as possible . Purvi already came to know truth but she was shocked by daya 's girftaari }

{ purvi tried to escape n finally she was able to escape but man caught her }

Action scene of purvi fighting with goons

(Meanwhile there was hearing in court of that smuggling matter )

Lawyer : your honour ,ye ek cid senior inspector hai toh kya hua ,gunaah inhone bhi kiya hai toh saza inhe milni hi chahiye .

Daya : maine aisa kuch nhi kiya

Lawyer : par aapke khilaaf saboot hai police k pass .

( There was a break )

Daya : mujhe toh samjh nhi aa rha ye mere saath ho kya rha .

Abhijeet : ( striked something in mind )

daya ye sania kaha hai ??

Daya : Ghar par , par uske baare mein tu ab kyu puch rha hai .

Abhijeet. : achha tu yahaan ruk , main abhi aata hoon .

( Abhijeet went to daya' s house n he found no one ,now whole matter was clear to him )

Abhijeet : sania hi sabse badi gadbad hai ,usse dhundhna padega.

( He then goes to find her )

{ Meanwhile her ,purvi had tied up goons n pack them n sania as she also reached there to move out town with them and she went to bureau where she found all were went to court .)

IN COURT

Judge : saare gawaahon ko dekhte hue , court ye faisla leti hai ki

( meanwhile everyone was tensed , purvi shouted please sir ek baar baat sun lijiye ... everyone was shocked )

Purvi : ( she was quite injured ) sir ,daya sir bekasoor hain , asli gunehgar koi aur hai .

( she bought sania n his man , acp n everyone was feeling very proud )

sania : yes your honour maine ,hi daya ki gadi mein drugs kyunki woh ek cid officer hai toh koi unki car koi check nhi karta ,aur main unki dost bhi nhi hoon .

DAYA WAS SHOCKED ...

( police arrested sania n her gang )

Meanwhile

Acp. : I m very proud of you ...

Abhijeet : ( he reached court as he couldn't found sania) : purvi tumne kamaal kar diya magr tum thi kahaan aur kidnaap kaise hui ???

purvi : sir , woh uss din jab hum sania k ghar gaye the tab maine peeche k darwaaze ki taraf se ajeeb si awaazein suni thi ...toh main check karne gyi ...phir main behosh ho gyi .

Pankaj : par tum behosh hui kaise ??

Purvi : wohhh...mainnn ...

Pankaj : bakri ki tarah main kya kar rhi hai

saaf saaf bata na ?

Purvi :. Maine kuch khaya nhi tha ...toh..

tarika : lekin fihlal toh isse first aid ki zaroorat hai kitni chot lagi hai isse .

Acp : tarika jao purvi ko hospital leke jao .

( As they were going , Purvi finally confronts daya , they both were looking each other , tarika left from their ,as she feels they really need to talk to each other )

silence...

DAYA : Woh...THANK YOU SO MUCH purvi ... tumne jo kiya mere liye ...i mean shyd thank you bhi kam hai

PURVI :. SIR, please thanks mat boliye , ye mera farz tha ...

again silence ...

Daya : n I M REALLY SORRY jaise maine behave kiya tumhare saath ... pata ni mujhe kya ho gya tha ...( he was feeling guilty )

Purvi : ITS Ok SIR , ..( she was about to faint but Daya hold her from her waist ...They Have an romantic eyelock )

( suddenly purvi ' s eyes were closed )

Daya : kya hua purvi ...purvi ...( He took her to the hospital )

IN HOSPITAL

Daya was worried for purvi ...( Tarika already went with abhijeet as she don't want to disturb them )

( Doctor came out of the room after treatment of purvi )

Daya : woh purvi kaisi hai ??? ( In worried tone )

Doctor : she is absolutely fine ...aap unse mil sakte hai .

( Daya went inside , purvi was sleeping as she was very tired )

{ Daya found her so cute n beautiful while she was asleep ...Her hair was coming over her face ...Daya moved her over her earlobe by his hands )

Hope you have liked till here ... I was not welll guys I m really very sorry that i m late to upload this ..but dont worry now a quite different romantic journey is your way i will upload it in few hours ...


End file.
